


Promise (Steve Rogers X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Series: Jitterbug [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, ahhhh sorry, feels!!, post-serum!steve, really short, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a promise, then breaks it (and your heart).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise (Steve Rogers X Reader)

“Just don’t forget that I liked you first, okay?” You said, peering up at the ‘new and improved' Steve Rogers.

“How could I forget about you?”

“For starters, there’s going to be plenty of girls that will want to go dancing with you now that you’re Captain America.”

“Again, how could I forget about you? You’re the only girl that’s ever wanted to dance with me when I was just weak, pathetic Steve Rogers.”

“You were never weak or pathetic.” You chimed in, and Steve smiled at you, picking you up easily and kissing you.

“Okay,” You panted out when Steve broke the kiss. “That is a plus of being Captain America.”

Steve grinned at you, leaning in and pecking your lips again before one of Steve’s commanders hollered over at Steve.

“Rogers, finish it up. It’s almost time to go.”

Steve just groaned, resting his forehead against yours.

You tightened your hold slightly on Steve’s neck, nuzzling your nose into his neck.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” You whispered, pulling away to look at his face, unable to hold back your tears. This man, this adorable, perfect man, was leaving.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry.” Steve said quietly, using his thumb to wipe away your tears. “I’m going to miss you too, but I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Rogers!” The voice called again.

Steve gently set you down on the ground before kneeling down in front of you.

“__y/n__ __l/n__, when I get back, will you marry me?” Steve asked, holding out an antique-looking silver band.

You tried to speak, but your voice just wouldn’t work so you just nodded your head enthusiastically.

Steve smiled, standing up and slipping the ring onto your finger. He pulled another, slightly larger, one out of his pocket, sliding it onto his own ring finger.

“I love you.” Steve spoke quietly, and you couldn’t help it, your tears just started falling faster.

“I love you too.” You said shakily, wrapping your arms around his middle and crying into his torso. Steve gazed sadly down at you, stroking your hair and pressing a gentle kiss to your head.

“ROGERS!” The man shouted again. “It’s time to go!”

Steve leaned down and kissed you one more time, mumbling another “I love you” against your lips before jogging over to the man and hopping into the truck.

“Say hi to Bucky for me!” You called out, waving at Steve as the truck started to move.

“Will do!”

And as Steve drove out of sight, you already felt as if a big part of you was missing.

\----------------

“Nonono, please no.” You whimpered as you read the letter. You couldn’t even read the whole thing, you just saw the words ‘Steven Rogers’, ‘missing’, and ‘presumed dead’ before you dissolved into tears.

You put the letter on the table, walking into your bedroom and grabbing an old jacket of Steve’s from your closet. You slid it on before collapsing onto your bed, sobs wracking your body.

What were you supposed to do now?

You breathed in the small amount of Steve’s scent still on the jacket, idly twisting the ring on your left hand.

Maybe…maybe you could join the army too?

All Steve had ever really wanted was to help get rid of the Nazis, and it’d be the perfect way to honor Steve’s memory.

Maybe you could start off as a nurse, do what you know, after all, and maybe later you could actually enlist?

You smiled through your tears, clutching the jacket a little closer to your body.

Maybe you’d be alright after all.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, Marvel, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, all rights go to their rightful owners. I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I also apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics!
> 
> Also posted on my DA account, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!! ((:


End file.
